


Justin’s Magical Heart Shaped Ass

by yvonnereid



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonnereid/pseuds/yvonnereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Justin’s Magical Heart Shaped Ass Day' as arranged by Amanda (mander3_swish) for Valentines Day on the community queer as fics as part of the PWP challenge. Brian loves Justin's heart shaped ass. </p><p>(Work posted originally on Midnight Whispers dated February 14, 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justin’s Magical Heart Shaped Ass

***

The blowjob, as always was spectacular. Brian’s head rested heavily on his pillow, as Justin did his thing. The brunet’s hand slid all over the blond’s moist back, and ‘heart shaped ass’, which Brian had christened with his tongue and cock; on numerous occasions.

“Ahhh fuck, you’re so fucking good at that,” grunted Brian “Mmmmmm, no one sucks cock as good as you, no one”.

After releasing his load down the blond’s throat, Brain reached down to touch the blond’s ass “I love your ass more than anything else in this world,” he told him.

“You’re perfect heart shaped ass.”

Justin smiled at Brian's words.

"Maybe you should show me, just how much you love it," Justin replied.

And Brian fucked it, repeatedly that night.


End file.
